1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode active material, an electrode including the electrode active material, and a lithium battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a negative active material that is used in a lithium battery is a carbonaceous material such as graphite. Graphite provides a stable capacity and potential when cycled, and when intercalated with lithium, the graphite volume does not change. Accordingly, a battery that is manufactured using graphite has high stability. However, the capacity of graphite limits the applicability of graphite as a high-capacity battery material.
As the negative active material of a battery, a mixture of a carbonaceous material and a suitable negative active material may be used.
However, such a negative active material does not have satisfactory conductivity, capacity, and lifetime characteristics. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved negative active material with improved performance in order to prepare a battery having improved performance, e.g., rate capability, capacity, and lifetime.